


Of dates and teddy bears

by HiguT



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiguT/pseuds/HiguT
Summary: Kurt is nervous as ever before his first date with Blaine. Just a cute scene between these  two because we need some happiness right now.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Of dates and teddy bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jolien_97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolien_97/gifts).



> @Starkid_criss asked me : Cheesy Klaine  
> Well, I hope this will make you happy sweetie !  
> Thank you for your trust and your support ♥

Kurt was freaking out. He watched the pile of clothes on his bed and growled. Out of every piece of clothing he owned, nothing seemed to work.

He had his first date with Blaine and he knew that he was about to be late. He just wanted to impress the Warbler. He suddenly regretted his Dalton uniform. When he had joined the school, he had hated it. Kurt Hummel was not made to blend in.

Now, though, he wished that he could hide behind it and not have to worry about what to wear.

He took yet another shirt, stared at it, and threw it on the “no” pile. He shook his head and tried to remind himself that no matter what he wore, Blaine would probably like it.

Blaine was his boyfriend.

Blaine had kissed him, he had somehow managed to get Blaine Anderson to kiss him while wearing that stupid blazer.

Surely, his wardrobe had something that was better than a Dalton uniform, right?

He needed to be pragmatic about this.

They were going to a fair, because Blaine seemed to be five years old and he thought it would be romantic, he did not need to think about it too much. He needed to focus on the fact that he was going to have a good evening with his boyfriend.

He could do this.

With a sigh, he took another look at his clothes and started the process all over again.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt came down the stairs, his hands moist and his legs shaky. Blaine was sitting on the couch, with his father. His boyfriend’s shoulders were tense, he was staring at the wall in front of him, his hands joined on his knees.

Kurt remembered that Blaine was not comfortable with adults and that his father could be scary. He wondered what he had told him.

“Hey,” Kurt whispered when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Blaine was immediately on his feet, a bouquet of red and yellow roses in his hands.

“Kurt! Hi! Uh… This is for you.”

“Thank you, Blaine. I’ll go put them in a vase and then we can go?”

“I’ll take care of it, sweetie,” Carole said, taking the roses from his hands. “You boys go and have fun, okay?”

They both nodded. Blaine took his hand softly and Kurt felt his stomach flip.

“Remember the curfew, Anderson,” Burt said from the couch.

“I will, sir!”

“Have fun,” Burt grunted.

Kurt shook his head, not blind for a second. His father was trying to protect him, which was adorable, yet annoying. He only wanted to get what his friends had. A date. With Blaine.

“You look really beautiful,” Blaine said when they reached his car.

The curly-hair boy opened the door for him and gave him a smile.

“Thank you.”

Kurt got in the car and let his head down, his cheeks red. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Blaine fumble with his seat-belt and giggled when he cursed.

“Blaine, is everything okay?”

Blaine let his head fall down on the wheel and mumbled something Kurt could not hear.

“Say that again?”

“I’m nervous,” Blaine said through gritted teeth.

“You’re nervous,” Kurt repeated.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because of you? Because it’s my first date and I kinda screwed up with you before, I was a moron and I made you wait for me and now we’re together, and I sort of just kissed you and I didn’t even ask you out on a date until like, a week after? And I picked the worst place. I mean, the fair? What was I thinking? I should have asked Wes, he gives good advice.”

“Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“Breathe,” Kurt laughed. “It’s okay. I’m fine with the fair. You did not screw up. I loved that kiss. I enjoy being your boyfriend. I could have asked you out myself, by the way, and if it’s any help, I’m a nervous wreck right now?”

“You are?”

Blaine’s voice was so small that Kurt wanted to forget about their date, get him to his couch, and just wrap him in a blanket to soothe him. He had never seen him like that, Blaine had always been so confident, to see him afraid made Kurt’s heart go wild.

It meant that Blaine trusted him enough to be himself.

To show Kurt that he was vulnerable.

“It took me two hours to figure out what I was going to wear. I missed my uniform, Blaine. I. Missed. My. Uniform. Do you realize how bad it is?”

“If it's any help, I truly think that you look gorgeous.”

“It does. Thank you. Now, are we going to this fair or not?”

“You really don’t think it’s silly?”

Kurt bent until his lips were near Blaine’s ear and he smiled when he heard Blaine gulp.

“I’ll tell you a secret, I think it’s good to be silly.”

Kurt pressed on kiss on his cheek and sat back to his seat. Blaine was suddenly smiling, his teeth showing and his eyes were shining.

“Well then, let’s go have fun, mister Hummel.”

“Yes, let’s.”

* * *

Kurt was watching Blaine, his tongue was sticking out of his lips as he concentrated to aim at the target.

“Bee? You can give up, you know?” He teased.

“No. I am winning you that teddy bear.”

“You’ve been trying for fifteen minutes.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Kurt watched helplessly as Blaine shot once again and failed. He cursed and Kurt shared a look with the man running the booth.

“Bee, it’s okay, I don’t care about the teddy bear, seriously.”

“I really want to win it for you,” Blaine pouted.

“Honey, you tried, it’s okay. I’m starting to get cold though and if we keep this up, we’ll miss curfew and we’ll have to rush.”

“Fine. I’m so sorry.”

Blaine turned around, a look of defeat on his face and Kurt wanted to kiss him, to make it better. He knew that he could not take the risk. The fact that nobody had told them anything was already a miracle and he did not want their first date to be ruined by some jerk.

“Here.”

Blaine turned around, wide-eyed. The man was holding out the giant teddy bear for him.

“But I didn’t win,” Blaine whispered.

“Dude, you’ve been trying for fifteen minutes and the only reason you’re giving up is that your boyfriend wants to spend time with you. You deserve it, take it. You’ve paid for it, really.”

“Thank you so much!”

“No problem, man. Go have fun.”

Blaine took the teddy bear and proudly presented it to Kurt.

“Here!” He said happily. “I told you I would get you the teddy bear!”

“Thank you, honey.”

Kurt shook his head fondly but cuddled the teddy bear against his chest. It seemed ridiculous, he was in high school, but there was something so sweet about Blaine trying so hard to make him happy.

“We really have to go home now, uh?” Blaine asked.

“If we don’t want my father to kill me, yes.”

“I’m sorry I wasted our time.”

“Don’t be. It was worth it, come on, let’s go to the car.”

* * *

Kurt closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh, the teddy bear still in his hands.

“You’re late.”

He jumped when he saw his dad sitting on the couch. He frowned because no, he was not late. They had left the fair right on time. He looked at his watch and realized that he actually was. Only ten minutes, but his dad did not seem happy.

It was Blaine’s fault really. They had been on time but then he had kissed him good night and…

Well, now here they were.

“The traffic got bad, I’m sorry.”

“Didn’t know there was traffic on our doorstep,” Burt mumbled.

“Dad!” Kurt shrieked. “Were you spying on us?”

“I was worried.”

“We were not doing anything wrong, we were just saying good night and...”

“Kurt?”

“What?”

“Did you have a good time?”

Kurt calmed down at the question. There was a tenderness in his father’s voice that he had not thought he would hear.

“The best. He won me this!”

“That’s a really big bear,” Burt said.

“Isn’t it adorable?”

“Yes, yes, adorable. Go to bed now, it’s late.”

“Okay, good night, dad.”

Kurt started walking up the stairs, feeling lucky that it had not gone that badly with his father.

“And Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“Invite Blaine to dinner next Friday, okay? I want to get a chance to get to know him.”

“I will,” Kurt smiled.

“Sleep tight, buddy.”

That night, Kurt fell asleep with the teddy bear in his arms, the smell of Blaine still lingering on it.


End file.
